Good Morning Anna
by FrozenSouls8
Summary: Been getting a lot of messages for some new Elsa/Anna content, so here's a cute little story to tide you guys over.
1. Chapter 1

"Knock knockk.." Elsa spoke softly from the other side of the door to Anna's room as she gently tapped her the back of her index and middle finger against the white wood. Waiting a brief dozen seconds or so, Elsa decided to let herself in, slowly and carefully opening her sister's door. Making her way over to the bed, she found it odd how composed and proper her sister slept, she acted more like a princess while sleeping then ever awake. She couldn't help but take this time to admire her sister, tracing her hand down her forehead, passed her cheeks. "Oh Anna..." she muttered softly, she could never get over how beautiful her own sister was. She could never admit it but she could stare at her for hours.

Shaking her head with a smile "Alright enough of that" she said to herself as she leaned down to grab the starting end of the blanket, slowly pulling it down towards the bottom of the bed, slowly covering Anna more and more before Elsa suddenly came to a halt, her eyes going wide for a moment as she noticed her sister's morning wood. "Oh Anna.." she muttered once again as she had trouble taking her eyes off the standing erect pillar that stood between her sister's inner thighs. Elsa's usually pale cheeks quickly became a bright red, not only from seeing her sister's hard-on but she couldn't help but begin to imagine what Anna was dreaming about to cause her to become so aroused. As Elsa began to lose herself in her own thoughts, it was no surprise that she began to grow aroused as well. Her night gown began to tent up in a much similar fashion to her sister's, the fabric being strained far more than it was meant to be. Elsa quickly made her way back to the door, with each step she felt her hard cock sway left and right, her heart beat raced more and more, finally reaching the door she nearly slammed it closed before catching herself, focusing so that she closed it as quietly as she opened it.

Making her way back to her snoozing sibling, she felt like a kid in a toy store, her sister was completely defenseless, she could do absolutely anything she pleased. While getting caught up in her own boiling lust she reached over and grabbed her sister's erection gently, rubbing and stroking it while admiring the sheer size and girth her sister had. Of course Elsa was larger, about an inch longer and a half an inch thicker than Anna's six and a half inch prick. Pressing the tip of her index fingers into the mushroom tip of Anna's cock, she did little circle motions, causing the cock to circle around like a tightly wound up spring. "Looks like we're both total perverts huh?" Elsa suddenly felt a wet spot form at the head of Anna's cock, staining her down night gown in pre-cum. Elsa took that as a sign for her to start having her own fun, pulling up her gown, fully exposing her own thick hard on. Elsa hadn't masturbated in well over a week due to being flooded with typical Queen nonsense, this was the perfect time for her to release her much pent up frustrations. She grabbed her own shaft and began to jerk off a bit, ever so gently and slowly so she could fully take in the moment, her eyes locked on her sister's adorable face, more specifically her lips. Now biting her own bottom lip, Elsa leaned in and began to rub the head of her cock against Anna's cheek, even going as far as to rub the shaft against her forehead and nose, leaning in a bit of an awkward position with her knee hooked on the mattress right next to Anna's head, but it was worth it.

It didn't take long for the Queen to begin to ooze her own pre-cum, it was incredibly thick and solid white despite being pre. She rubbed the tip against her sister's lips, giving her a nice coating of sperm as lipstick. Elsa began to jerk herself harder and more feverishly with the goal of coating her own sister's face in her spunk, the image of Anna's cum plastered face was more than enough to send the pent up Queen over the edge "O-oohhhhnnngh.." she bit her lip to hold back her moan as she stroked harder and harder, unloading thick ropes of jizz all over her red headed sister's face. Completely drenching the poor princess in sperm like some cheap porn star, the orgasm felt like it lasted forever but it was over after a mere twenty seconds. In the end it looked like the work of a dozen or so men, even Anna's pillow was soaked in cum, but Elsa was satisfied, feeling as if she had marked her sister as her property, her lover.

Letting her gown down, she let out a deep sigh of relief while marveling at the fact her sibling didn't wake up from the hot load that coated most of her face. "Well..fair is fair" Elsa said to herself as she moved down towards Anna's crotch, she was still completely erect, in fact it was starting to twitch a bit in the air, as if begging for some attention. Elsa couldn't help but grin at the juicy dick before her, she leaned down and began to pull her sister's gown up to her stomach, letting that stiffy free, a single droplet of pre-cum oozing down the shaft. "Oh Anna, I have to show you how to properly take care of your body. It looks like you haven't touched yourself in weeks" she poked the shaft with her index finger while licking her lips, she leaned down so that her chest was pressing against the edge of the bed as here face was a mere inch from the hard shaft.

Elsa wasted no more time, she brought her tongue to the very bottom of Anna's cock and licked upwards, cleaning that single droplet of sperm along the way as she arrived at the tip and quickly wrapped her lips around it all in one swift motion, Elsa quickly began to bob her head up and down, poking Anna's thick mushroom tip at the back of her throat. Elsa was a bit disappointed, she had been practicing giving head to ice sculptures ever since she was a teen but her dear sister wasn't awake to enjoy it. But she continued anyway "Mmfm..mngh..slurp" she bobbed her head faster and faster, taking a bit more of her sibling's thick penis with each go, Elsa almost was trying to give a wet noisy blowjob in a slight attempt to wake her sister up. Drool began to leak from her lips, coating Anna's cock in saliva as her sister continued to blow her passionately. "You've gotten so big Anna, I think I'll have to do this every morning" Elsa thought to herself as she finally forced herself to take every thick inch of her sister's cock, her eyes shut tightly as she began to gag when suddenly she heard a gasp "Elsa!? What are youuuuohhh! Elsa! Y-yours...nnghh" Anna woke up to what was possibly the most intense and pleasurable sensation of her life. Her own sister was deepthroating her cock with such eagerness to please, Anna could barely finish a sentence as she curled her index finger and brought it to her mouth to bit down on "Oohhhdont s-stop please" she pleaded as she ever so lightly thrusted her hips upwards.

Elsa didn't disappoint her loving sister, she continued to suck and bob her head like a professional, planning on sucking every last drop of sperm from her sister's balls. "MMnnfghhslurpslurp" the sounds only grew more lewd with each passing second, as more and more drool got involved. Suddenly Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's head tightly, forcing her to go as balls deep as possible into her sister's mouth "IIiughhh" Anna began to unload, Elsa offered no resistance despite having issues breathing, her eyes rolled upwards into the back of her head as Anna emptied out her balls directly down her sister's throat. After the intense orgasm Anna slowly loosened her grip and watched as Elsa's messy face slowly pulled up from the now saliva and cum coated mess of a cock, panting heavily she looked like she was just face fucked by a gang of horses, she simply smiled and uttered between the pants "Good Morning Anna"


	2. Moving

Moving to Archiveofourown under the username "Souls8" to post my fanfics.


End file.
